


[黑白王子]招魂

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[黑白王子]招魂

拉希奥是被几乎震碎天空的炸雷声惊醒的——如果把从了无意识到发现自己身处某个特定空间称作醒来的话。

这似乎是某座古老城堡内的一条走廊，走廊右侧墙上每隔一段距离有两扇凸肚玻璃窗，有枯萎的藤蔓耷拉在窗户上，窗外是开裂的焦土和雷云密布的天空。与凸肚窗相对的走廊左侧是一扇扇门，有的虚掩着，从门缝里透出一丝光亮，大多豁然洞开，一眼望进去却只是一片迷蒙的雾气。拉希奥看到这一切凭借的是间或划破天空的闪电施舍的惨白的光，除了走廊里少许门缝漏出的一丝似有温度的明亮，这整个空间——天空，裂土，走廊，完全被浓稠的黑暗所填满。

拉希奥打了个响指，通常来说这样的走廊内都会有可以点燃的壁灯，但最后只有一团火焰随着清脆的响声在他手心跳动起来，在黑暗中圈出了晃动着的明亮空间。拉希奥手中的火焰几乎只能照亮他的身前，这条走廊很长，他借着不时翻腾的闪电依稀看到尽头似乎在前面很远的地方，而他的背后是一堵结实的墙，他在这条怪异走廊的起点，只能向前走。

拉希奥很快接受了自己不合常理地出现在了一座看起来并没有入口的建筑内的事情，他把这判定为梦境，但直觉告诉他这里潜藏着某种也许会让他万劫不复的危险，通常来说，即便是龙，也少有意志如此清醒的梦境，猩红的双眼暗了暗，拉希奥戒备了起来，然后向前迈开了步伐。

拉希奥想尝试从窗户离开此地，但走廊左边与之相对的大开的门让他十分防备，荒弃大地上的古堡里的门？未知的门本就让人忐忑，何况还是在这么诡异的场景里。拉希奥低声吟唱着法术，缓步走向眼前不远处的第一扇门，随时准备抵挡来自门内邪物的攻击。在离门还有大约五步远的时候，拉希奥朝门里丢出了手心里跳跃的火球，并立即又打了个响指，让明亮的火焰再次腾跃在手中。被丢出的火球无声无息地湮灭了，仿佛没入了另一个空间。

“传送门？”拉希奥皱着眉头靠近门前，却发现事情并非自己所想，那道门的确分隔了两个空间，但并不能穿过，他只能站在门前，隔着一层迷蒙的雾气望向里面。

他看到了寸草不生的荒芜之地，看到死亡之翼向地精瑞亚和她怀里的一枚龙卵喷吐出了烈焰。

拉希奥知道自己是被一只叫瑞亚丝塔萨的红龙用她和她自己孩子的生命救下并净化的，但直视瑞亚的死亡所带来的冲击远超聆听别人给他讲述的一个关于牺牲的故事。瑞亚在偷出黑龙卵并用自己的卵与之置换时其实就已做好了最坏的打算，但即将到来的死亡仍旧让她产生了最原始最强烈的恐惧，那张遗留着惊恐的、被龙焰烧得焦黑的脸和她临死前绝望而惨烈的哀嚎深深地刻进了拉希奥的脑海。

“为了我……？”瑞亚的作为并非毫无瑕疵，至少从一只黑龙那里偷走一枚龙卵用来做实验并不十分符合道义，但拉希奥因这条为自己逝去的生命感到了真切的痛苦。他深吸一口气，转头望向右边的窗户，借助闪电确认没有什么明目张胆晃荡在外的邪恶事物后，拉希奥走了过去，窗户是闭合的，但没有上锁，他试图推开它，却发现自己伸出用力的手臂仿佛被墙壁阻挡的烟雾般涣散了，拉希奥吃惊地后退，消散的手臂复又凝聚成形。

自己似乎处在某种虚无的灵魂状态下，无法打开目所能及的唯一像是出口的地方，理应是入口的地方只有一堵痕迹斑驳的墙，这个地方显然不只是单纯的梦境，拉希奥唯一的选择就是继续往前走，尝试在左边那些门里找到线索。他在轰鸣的雷声里，在每一扇大开的门前驻足观看，逐渐开始对这座奇怪的城堡有所猜测。这像是一座记忆宫殿，里面的所有事情都与他有关，但都是他未曾亲眼见过的惨烈视角，伤害、背叛、牺牲、死亡……走过的门越多，拉希奥的脚步越沉重，他习惯居于幕后，手下有忠心的护卫，有被他的花言巧语或是巨额利益吸引的冒险者，他并非没有亲眼见证过死亡，但那远远少于因他逝去的生命。在潘达利亚的海岸，他曾要求那些来自联盟和部落的勇士击杀对方的人，以此他证明自己的阵营值得胜利的荣誉，现在他看到部落士兵的巨斧削掉了联盟治疗者的半个头颅，联盟刺客涂毒的利刃深深划开了部落工程师的咽喉。这些人不再是他为了艾泽拉斯的宏大理念里可以牺牲的棋子，不再是手下探子上报的了无生气的死亡的数字，而是一条条鲜活的、在他眼前被生生撕碎的生命。

拉希奥隐隐感到自己或许犯下了某些错误，远远强于平时的自我怀疑和内疚在他心中叫嚣。他开始有些抗拒继续向前，但脑海里却有一个声音在催促他：“不要停下，看看他们……看看你所造成的一切。”

“我所造成的一切……”雷声在他耳边炸响，拉希奥有些恍惚地继续迈步向前，没有意识到在这条黑暗的长廊里自己的情绪被显著放大，没有在意出现在自己脑海里的声音是谁，没有注意到越向前走，那些门上的雾气越发开始沾染了一些带着暗影的紫色。他继续走着，看着，开始怀疑自己是不是来到了无法逃离的地狱，只能在其中无穷无尽地品尝自己所造就的死亡。

一扇不再敞开的门出现在了他的眼前，有金色光芒从门缝里倾泻而出，拉希奥仿佛在冰冷的死亡之旅里抓住了一丝温度，他快步上前，有些急切地想要推开它，然后地发现自己的手臂再次因为实物的阻挡而消散，于是他小心翼翼地将眼睛贴近那道狭窄的缝隙里，在紧张和急切中窥视着。

被夕阳包裹的柔软金发让拉希奥竖着的细瞳猛地一缩。阳光让画面显得影影绰绰，视角所限他只能看到安度因坐在迷雾酒肆二楼靠窗的位置，正皱着眉头推动棋盘上的机会棋，他知道此时安度因对面那个戴着夸张的白色帽子的家伙正针对雷神的统治方式发表冷酷的观点，安度因认为他过于残酷，他坚信安度因太过软弱。

几乎失神地注视了一阵后，拉希奥努力移开了视线，让自己的目光再次浸没到无尽的黑暗中。他从出生起就一直在躲藏，但离开潘达利亚后，他需要避而不见的对象越发多了起来，古神的爪牙，其他巨龙，联盟的勇士，以及那些勇士背后的、他唯一的朋友，安度因。拉希奥一直将自己隐藏在谎言与阴谋之中，即使面对安度因也算不上有多么坦诚，他生命中可以用“美好”来形容的时光实在乏善可陈，但刚才窥视到的那被夕阳模糊的一幕，绝对是他极少数可以跟人尽情争论一些愚蠢的问题而不必过于忧虑什么的时刻之一了。

“安度因……”拉希奥已经被先前众多扑面而来的死亡冲击得开始麻木的思维泛起了一丝波澜，“我得继续往前走，我得离开这里。”

即使是灵魂状态，拉希奥往前的步伐也显得有些磕磕绊绊。下一扇门依旧虚掩着，这次是在月光下的海滩上，安度因愁眉苦脸地说道，噢，这听起来可真是吸引人。

拉希奥闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气。那个漂亮得该死的承诺……其实拉希奥说出那两句话之前并没有刻意酝酿过，他就只是脱口而出——听着海浪冲刷沙滩的声音，看着愁眉苦脸的金发男孩，他想让他拧着的眉头舒缓下去，让那张漂亮的脸蛋泛起比月色更温和美丽的笑容——于是他就那么说了，他觉得那是安度因最想要的、也最难以得到的，一场奇妙的、纯粹的冒险。

他得继续向前，如果他想履行自己的承诺——哪怕是把安度因劫出暴风城强行履行，就得先离开这个鬼地方。

前面的门口没有光线流出，而是再次萦绕着雾气。拉希奥心里升起了强烈的恐惧，他预感接下来的那些画面绝对是他非常非常不想看到的，尤其是在刚刚远远凝望过安度因之后。

白虎寺外。安度因摸着脑后的肿块，疼得皱了皱脸，眼里的痛苦和悲伤却并不源于疼痛。

白虎寺。混战中重伤的吉安娜正呼出一团团血沫，试图挽回她的生命的安度因手上已经浸透的她的鲜血，卡雷一动不动地站在他身边，古伊尔劝他放手，他依旧喃喃着不肯放弃。

破碎海滩。瓦里安被恶魔的刀刃贯穿了身体，跪倒在古尔丹跟前，伟大的国王分崩成碎片，萨拉迈尼跌落在地。

暴风城王座。安度因接过负伤的勇士带来的信函，泪水让他碧蓝的眼眸有些模糊，他努力眨眨眼，强自用颤抖的声音向眼前的勇士道谢。

破碎海滩。安度因从沙粒中刨出萨拉迈尼，无助而艰难地询问他该做什么。

雄狮之眠。安度因在那樽空的棺椁旁，有力地发表了振奋人心的讲话，刚经历过灾祸的尚且惶恐的人民欢呼着，像是在响应年轻的国王，又像是在给自己继续期待朝阳的勇气。

国王的起居室。安度因怀抱萨拉迈尼躺在床上，安静地盯着床顶的蓝色帷幔，泪水一滴一滴从脸侧滑落，逐渐浸湿了枕头。

洛丹伦阵前。安度因高举萨拉迈尼，呼喊着“为了联盟”，身着重甲的牧师手里，神剑上绽放着殷红的血花，跌倒在地复又站起的战士们冲锋向前，举盾迎向骇人的利斧。

极其激烈的、非正面的情绪向拉希奥袭来，仿佛包裹着他的空气有了重量，他踉跄着往前走了两步，无力地低头靠在墙上，觉得自己几乎要窒息了。他发现所有那些他根本不认识的人经历的灾难，以及他最好的朋友经历的痛苦——在白虎寺外敲晕安度因之前，自己曾说“在保卫艾泽拉斯这件事上，无论手段如何，结果才是最重要的”——无一不是因自己自己而起，而他何来立场把摧毁无数平凡而普通的生活视作理所应当的牺牲？

“你是这一切死亡和痛苦的始作俑者。” 邪异诱人的女声在走廊前方响起，似乎已经在那里注视了拉希奥许久。拉希奥闻声抬头望了过去，看见了一道模糊不清的深紫色的身影。

“你是谁？”拉希奥问道。

“即使被净化了，你依旧如同死亡之翼一样邪恶。”那女声没有回答他，只是自顾自地说道。

拉希奥无言地摇头想要否认，他曾认为父亲犯下的罪跟他毫无关系，他的命运将由自己来掌控，也因此他做出了不少自认正确的决定，可此刻他完全无法将自己那套唯结果论的言辞说出口，他降生不过几年，已对诸多无辜的生命犯下了罪孽，并且深深伤害了某些爱着他的心灵，他开始意识到自己的确犯下了不少难以弥补的错误。不仅仅是自己的错误，身为艾泽拉斯最后一条黑龙，他所接过的不只是守护艾泽拉斯的责任，被腐化的黑龙军团犯下的过错或许也应当由他来弥补。

“你以为你的错误仅止于此吗？”空灵的女声语带轻蔑，复又换了沉郁的腔调，“如果你还有勇气直面自己的愚蠢，你该来看看我的身后，这是你最深重的罪孽。”

拉希奥无法想起自己还引发过什么更加严重的后果，也许正如前面的那些场景一样，又是自己曾不以为意，对当事者却是毁灭的灾难，自己或许的确应该去看一看。

拉希奥站直身体，一步一步走向了那道模糊不清的黑影。阴影掩盖下的面庞在黑暗中咧出了弧度夸张的笑容，它的身后是望不见底的深渊，里面漂浮着一只瞳孔近人高的眼球，眼白上仿佛布满了狰狞的暗色血丝，那其实是内里无数细小的深紫色触手在疯狂扭动。

左接过黑爪密探送来的急函，转身敲响了拉希奥的房门，无人应答。左扬了扬眉，再次轻叩房门，依旧一片寂静，她转头给了右一个询问的眼神，右满脸狐疑地点了点头，两人推开房门轻声进入，看见拉希奥一动不动地趴在桌面上。她们冲上前去扶起拉希奥，发现他双眼紧闭，不省人事。右轻轻扒开拉希奥的眼睑，看到他的眼睛已被不详的深紫色充盈。

向外求援显然已经来不及，况且她们几乎无人可求，太多人在追捕拉希奥，值得信任的人寥寥无几。

“试试那个。”左托着拉希奥的头，向桌上的一小瓶药水扬了扬下巴。

右有些迟疑：“他还不确定那是否有用……以及有害。”

“来不及了，没有别的办法。”左下定决心道，“如果阻止不了腐蚀，他要求过我们直接结束他的生命。”

右沉重地点下头，将药剂灌进了拉希奥嘴里。

走廊里的拉希奥几乎就要走到那道暗影身前了，他停下脚步，努力平复着心情，准备去品尝自己最深重的罪孽。就在这时，那道身影像是被什么撕扯着一般，猛地开始扭曲、消散，很快就已无法维持人形，它发出了凄厉而不甘的嚎叫，不仅仅是它，它身后那道不见底的深渊里的巨大眼球，这条走廊，这座古堡，连带着其中的拉希奥，都仿佛被一双凌驾于这整个空间之上的手撕碎，然后揉捏进了指间。

拉希奥猛地睁开眼，看到了左和右紧张严肃的脸孔。长时间的瘫软让他有些无力，头脑也还有些昏沉。他慢慢坐直身体，发现自己最忠心的护卫手上握着匕首，手臂肌肉紧绷，随时可以给自己致命一击，然后他看到了桌上已经空掉的药瓶，终于反应过来发生了什么。

“很好，这下我们有有效的实验结果了。”他摆摆手，示意自己没事了，然后又皱了皱眉，“配方还可以再修改一下，嗓子真难受。”

左和右松了一口气，放松了自己原本的战斗姿态。

“我们得抓紧时间走了，古老的那位已经发现了我的位置。”拉希奥嘶哑着嗓子说道，“你们快去准备，我很快就好。”

左和右立刻点头离开了。拉希奥摊开日记本，迅速开始记录。 

“一份遗产。也许，这才是我最终应该追求的目标，一种弥补我父亲……还有我自己过错的方法。一份与黑龙军团那最初的神圣使命相匹配的遗产：保卫艾泽拉斯，终结上古之神。”

“我希望这些记录能对你有用，勇士。我希望我的代理人按照指示把它们交给你的行为并不是在浪费时间。请放心，当时机成熟的时候，艾泽拉斯真正的决战到来的时候，我将协助你们对抗恩佐斯。”

“对了，还有一个最后的请求：烧掉这本日记，是时候让我的行动来证明自己了。”

王座上的安度因沉默了一阵，微笑着对眼前的联盟勇士说道：“谢谢你的勇敢探索和转述，勇士。联盟感谢你做出的贡献。”

“拉希奥，”安度因微靠在王座背上想道，“你和我将要面对一个恐怖的敌人，也许我们可以像兄弟那样，共御强敌。”  
-END-


End file.
